Pequeña Historia
by Luin-fanel
Summary: Algo acaramelado para mi estilo, no estoy segura de que sea cómico, pero como siempre, los lectores tienen la razón y eso me han comentado , en fin, esta es solo una pequeña historia en los recuerdos de una parejita de la serie. Reviews please


**_PEQUEÑA HISTORIA_**  
  
Las estrellas brillaban en el oscuro cielo nocturno, todo era tranquilidad en el bosque cuyo silencio fue interrumpido por un pequeño estruendo, un trueno que irradiaba luz; de entre las sombras del bosque salió una pequeña niña asustada con el cabello castaño rojizo, ojos azules y una infantil cara que denotaba miedo, no tendría más de 5 o 6 años e iba con bastante prisa hacia algún lugar portando solo un camisón que más parecía una playera muy larga; le temía a los truenos a pesar de que su padre era poseedor de un poderoso pikachu. Pronto estuvo en el cuarto de sus padres ubicado al lado opuesto de la casa acompañada de un pequeño vulpix que la seguía muy de cerca, finalmente, se arrojó a la cama ocupada por 2 personas adultas a quienes despertó de inmediato.  
-¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó el hombre durmiendo en aquella gran cama al dar un salto por el susto.  
-Papá, tengo mucho miedo, ¿puedo dormir con ustedes?  
-¿Por qué te levantaste cielo? – Comentó la voz adormilada de la mujer en la cama que apenas se estaba incorporando.  
-No es nada, es solo que Silvery no puede dormir por la tormenta.  
-¿Es cierto eso hijita?  
-Si mami, no puedo dormir.  
-Bien, vayamos a tu cuarto y te contaré una pequeña historia, ¿te parece? -Si papá, pero ¿se van a quedar conmigo?  
-Claro que si nena. – Contestó la pareja al mismo tiempo.  
Ambos salieron de la cama, se pusieron una bata y se dispusieron a acompañar a su pequeña hija hasta su cuarto. El hombre de aquella pareja había insistido en planear la casa, era muy hermosa y se ubicaba justo en medio del bosque, eso le ayudaba mucho en sus entrenamientos y para atrapar más pokémon, después de todo, era un maestro pockémon. Atravesaron el patio hasta llegar a lo que parecía ser una segunda casa pero que en realidad era una ampliación de la casa que se unía en un corredor que quedaba un poco lejos de donde se encontraban ahora, "Una construcción demasiado tonta y sin utilidad" había dicho la esposa al ver la casa construida, a él le dio lo mismo, después de todo, siempre peleaban por alguna razón, no importaba que fuera, él ahora solo sonreía ante los regaños y críticas de su mujer.  
Al fin llegaron a una pequeña puerta color verde agua, entraron y prendieron la luz, la mujer cerró la puerta tras de si mientras su esposo recostaba a su pequeña hija en la cama y se sentaba justo a su lado, cuando al fin ambos estuvieron sentados a cada lado de la cama, la mujer empezó a hablar con dulce voz a su pequeña hija.  
-Pues bien, ¿de qué te gustaría que fuera la historia Silvery?  
-Pues, ya me contaron como se conocieron, jijiji, fue muy gracioso, también me contaron como fue que papá se volvió tan bueno y muchas historias.  
La pequeña se quedó pensando por un momento, sus padres solían contarle historias cuando había noches de tormenta como esta, en que solo había rayos, truenos y relámpagos por ser tormentas eléctricas, siguió pensando todavía un rato más cuando su padre la interrumpió.  
-¿Qué te parece si esta vez te contamos un cuento como hacen los papás de tus amigos con tus amigos?  
-¿Sabes cariño? Esa idea me agrada más que otras que haz tenido.  
-¿Qué quisiste decir con eso corazoncito?  
-Pues que . . .  
-No, no quiero un cuento, mmmm . . . ¡a ya sé!, nunca me han dicho como es que se enamoraron, ¿porqué no me lo cuentan?  
- . . .  
-Oigan, no se queden callados, cuéntenme, por favor.  
-. . .  
-Quiero saber, quiero saber, quiero saber, quiero saber, quiero saber, quiero saber, quierosaberquierosaberquierosaberquiero . . .  
-Esta bien, esta bien, te contaremos.  
-Vaya, pero si es igual de terca que tú. – Dijo la mujer en tono de burla.  
-Oye, oye, oye, tu broma no me gusto mucho que digamos.  
-¿Me van a contar o no?  
-Saco tu temperamento cielo  
-¿Mi temperamento?  
-Si, eres algo enojona.  
-¿ENOJONA?  
-¿ME VAN A CONTAR O NO?  
-. . .  
-Ni hablar, empieza tú bomboncito, eres la mejor cuando se trata de romance.  
-Eso lo sé bien, entonces comencemos: "Bueno, en realidad sería difícil saber cuando fue que me enamoré de tu padre, como tu sabes, viajamos mucho juntos por muchos años. ¿Recuerdas la manera en que nos conocimos? Pues con el tiempo mi bicicleta dejó de atarnos, yo me quedaba con él usando mi bicicleta como un pretexto aunque no sabría decirte cuando dejó de ser un pretexto."  
-¿Y cómo fue que se dieron cuenta?  
-Bueno Silvery, no sabría cuando fue que me di cuenta que me gustaba tu madre, la verdad es que solo parecían interesarme los pockémon, quizás fue aquella ocasión. Recuerdo que teníamos problemas con el equipo Rocket que, como de costumbre, habían intentado robarnos nuestros pokémon, fue durante el periodo de entrenamiento a la liga Jotho, nos habíamos confundido a causa de esos gruñones y en lugar de huir Misty, Brock y yo éramos Jessey, Brock y yo. Yo estaba algo asustado por Misty, no estaba muy seguro de que le fuera a ir muy bien aunque tenía muy en claro que ella sabía cuidarse sola.  
-Pues yo no creo, estoy segura de que te pusiste muy celoso de ese chico atento con el que casi pierdes, ¿recuerdas?  
-Si, es probable que me hubiera dado cuenta en ese entonces, no, en realidad no me había dado cuenta, me preocupaba perderte pero no sabía porque.  
-Pues si mal no recuerdo, 1 año más tarde de la liga Jotho . . .  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Era un tibio día de verano en Pueblo Paleta, 3 jóvenes se aproximaban al laboratorio del Profesor Oak con mucha prisa, ya pasaba del medio día y habían sido mandados llamar con algo de urgencia.  
Oak. - Buenos días Ash, Misty, Brock, me da gusto que hayan llegado tan rápido.  
Todos. – Buenos días profesor.  
Ash. – ¿Para que nos mandó llamar profesor?  
Oak. – Vamos Ash, no seas tan impaciente.  
Tracy. – Hola muchachos.  
Todos. – Hola Tracy.  
Tracy. – Profesor, lamento interrumpir, es solo que tiene una llamada de la profesora Evee.  
Oak. – Gracias muchacho, voy en camino.  
Brock. – ¡Ese nombre! --  
Misty. – Brock, ¿algún día nos dirás lo que pasó?  
Ash. – Déjalo Misty, no creo que conteste.  
Misty. – Si, tienes razón.  
Oak. – Bien chicos, los mandé llamar por una razón pero, a causa de esta llamada ya son 2 razones.  
M, B, y A. - ¿2 razones?  
Oak. – Si, la primera era que me llamaron de tu casa Misty y . . .  
Misty. – ¿De mi casa?  
Oak. – Si, así es, al parecer una de tus hermanas está por casarse y quieren que vayas lo antes posibles, no me explicaron porque tanta urgencia pero me temo que Ash y Brock, tendrán que irte a dejar a tu casa, dicen que ha habido ladrones en el camino a Ciudad Azulona y me preocuparía que algo te pasara pequeña.  
Brock. - ¿¿Y cual es la segunda razón profesor?  
Misty. – Si profesor, ¿qué ocurre?  
Oak. – Bueno Misty, acaba de llamarme la profesora y necesito encomendarles que vayan a Ciudad Viridian, mandaron un espécimen sumamente raro al Museo de la zona y me encomendaron que por favor fuera a estudiar su comportamiento, lamentablemente no puedo dejar mi laboratorio así que pregunté si podía mandar a alguien a que trajera a ese pockémon.  
Ash. – Y ese alguien somos nosotros ¿cierto?  
Oak. – Cierto Ash.  
Ash. – Pues cuenta con nosotros.  
Oak. – No esperaba menos de ti Ash, mandaría a Gary pero está de viaje de nuevo como ya saben.  
Ash. – Bien, en ese caso creo que lo mejor será que le avise a mamá y empaquemos.  
Brock. – Eso es muy cierto amigo, bueno profesor, tenga por seguro que iremos, oiga, ¿quién nos entregará al pockémon?  
Oak. – La enfermera Joy se encargará de eso.  
Brock. – ¿Dijo enfermera Joy?  
Oak. – Si, eso dije.  
Ash. – ¿Porqué presiento que nos vas a hacer falta Misty? --Uuu  
Misty. – Sin comentarios -- Uuu  
Tracy. – Les deseo suerte chicos, especialmente a ti Ash.  
Ash. – Muchas gracias Tracy, la voy a necesitar.  
Pues bien, los 3 chicos salieron a hacer sus maletas, se despidieron de la madre de Ash y tomaron rumbo al pueblo natal de Misty.  
Cuando finalmente llegaron . . .  
Ash. – Bien Misty, yo, eh, ¿cómo hago para que Brock no le quite el tiempo a la enfermera Joy?  
Misty. – Pues solo hazlo reaccionar y aléjalo de la enfermera Joy.  
Ash. – Si, es cierto, que tonto soy, jajajajajajajaja.  
Ash estaba riendo un poco nervioso con su mano atrás de su cabeza mientras Misty lo veía con una sonrisa, Pikachú solo los veía de uno a otro cuando de repente, la puerta del gimnasio se abrió y la hermana rubia de Misty (Cuyo nombre no recuerdo, P llamémosle Sora, ¿OK?) salto a abrazar a su hermana.  
Sora. – Pero miren nada más, si es la feita, que bueno que pudiste llegar, tenemos que hacer las compras, arreglar el gimnasio y arreglarte, no quiero que seas la más fea de las chicas que asistan a mi boda.  
Misty. – ¿Cómo que la más fea?  
Ash. – Así que tú eres la que se casa ¡eh!  
Sora. – Pues claro Ash, ¿tú también te quedarás a la boda?  
Ash. – Pues eso depende, ¿cuándo va a ser la boda?  
Sora. – Dentro de 3 días.  
Brock. – ¿3 DÍAS? ¿No crees que es muy poco tiempo?  
Sora. – Pues si pero es que las invitaciones y todo ya las habíamos mandado, si solo faltaba el asunto de Misty.  
Misty. – ¿Asunto? ¿cuál asunto?  
Sora. – ¡Pero que tontita eres!, verás, tenemos que hacerte unos cuantos tratamientos faciales, llevarte de compras a ver si algo te queda, comprarte maquillaje, arreglarte ese cabello que por cierto es un verdadero desastre, hay Misty, solo de pensar en todo lo que te tenemos que hacer me pregunto en que gastas tu tiempo.  
Misty. - ¿Cómo que en que gasto mi tiempo?  
Ash. – Misty, creo que será mejor que nos vayamos ahora, cuídate mucho quieres.  
Misty. - ¿Qué . . .  
Brock. – Si, creo que Ash tiene razón, te veremos luego Misty, hasta luego Sora, felicidades.  
Sora. – Hay Brock, muchas gracias, chao.  
Misty. - ¿pero que . . . ¡son un par de cobardes!  
Sora. – Lo siento mucho feita, ven, entra que tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo para que te veas bien nice, ¿ok?  
Misty. – Pero es que yo . . . hay, esta bien --U vamos.  
Mientras Sora se llevaba a Misty dentro del gimnasio para llamar a sus otras hermanas, Ash y Brock ya estaban lejos de Ciudad Azulona viendo hacia el gimnasio.  
Brock. – No sé quien me preocupa más, si Misty con todo lo que le van a hacer o sus hermanas cuando la hagan enojar.  
Ash. – Si, tienes mucha razón Brock, bueno, como sea, ¡VAMOS A CIUDAD VIRIDIAN!  
Brock. – Por lo que veo, Ash está muy emocionad con ese nuevo pokémon.  
No pasaron ni 10 minutos cuando Misty ya estaba recorriendo todas las boutiques de la ciudad acompañada de sus hermanas y como no me acuerdo como se llaman a la de pelo azul vamos a llamarla Miranda y a la otra Hiki .  
Miranda. – ¿No creen que este vestido está divino?  
Misty. – Es en verdad muy bonito.  
Hiki. – Aterriza Miranda, es para la feita, capaz de que echa a perder ese vestido tan elegante.  
Misty. - ¿Qué insinúas?  
Sora. – Hay Misty, no es para tanto, a ver, ponte estos zapatos e intenta caminar con ellos.  
Misty. – Son preciosos esos zapatos . . .  
Hiki. – Pero te vas a caer con ellos puestos, ¿no ves que tienen tacón?  
Misty. – Ya verás, puedo caminar con zapatos de tacón .  
Miranda. – Hiki ¿qué te sucede? Misty ya es bastante fea para que hagas que se vea más fea con esa cara.  
Misty. – ¿A QUIEN LE DIJISTE FEA?  
Miranda. – No, a nadie, yo solo quería ayudarte --U  
Misty. – Pues no me ayudes tanto  
Sora. – ¡Pero que carácter!  
Y así, Misty pasó lo que creyó los 3 días más insoportables de su vida, conoció los mejores lugares para tratamientos faciales, ropa, y artículos femeninos, aunque sus hermanas no la dejaban disfrutar de todo cuanto veía aunque en cuanto se vio por la mañana vestida para la boda supuso que todo cuanto había soportado había valido la pena, estaba maravillada, llevaba un medio chongo adornado con flores blancas, su vestido era de color azul agua tipo estraples de falda larga con guantes largos, una chalina plateado sobre sus hombros y una gargantilla negra con un dije plateado de un staryou, se veía muy hermosa.  
Misty. – Me pregunto como les estará yendo a los muchachos.  
Por otro lado, Ash y Brock iban llegando a Ciudad Viridian . . .  
Brock. – No recuerdo que la ciudad fuera tan grande.  
Ash. – Yo tampoco, oye Brock, ¿no será que la ves pasada no recorrimos toda la ciudad si no solamente la parte del estadio?  
Brock. – Creo que tienes razón Ash, mira, ahí está el, el, el . . .  
Ash. – El centro pokémon, vamos Brock, ya quiero ver ese pokémon raro.  
Brock. – Y yo a la enfermera Joy  
Ash y Brock corrieron directo al Centro pokémon sin sospechar que 3 sujetos escondidos en las ramas de un árbol cercano los espiaban.  
Jessey. – Miren, son los bobos.  
James. – Cierto, ¿qué harán aquí?  
Miau. – Si están aquí es porque buscan algo muy importante ¿no creen?  
James. – Eso significa que tal vez ahora si consigamos algo para el jefe.  
Miau. - es cierto, vamos por ellos.  
Jessey. – Un momento.  
James. – ¿Qué pasa Jessey?  
Jessey. – ¿dónde está la pelirroja?  
M y J. – Es cierto.  
Miau. – A lo mejor se enojó mucho con los otros 2.  
Jessey. – Como sea, se me acaba de ocurrir un plan para atrapar al pickachú, pero antes, ¡miau! ¡ve a averiguar que buscan los bobos!  
Miau. – Entendido . . . oye, un momento, ¡porque tengo que ir yo? Mejor manda a James.  
James. – Si, Jessey, ¿por qué miau?  
Jessey. – Porque Miau es un pokémon, puede hacerse pasar por un miau callejero.  
James. – Tiene lógica, vas chimuelo.  
Miau. – ¿Qué, qué . . .  
Miau cayó del árbol luego de que James lo lanzara justo al rostro de Brock que ya había empezado a molestar a la enfermera Joy.  
Ash. – Vaya, pero que a tiempo, enfermera Joy, ¿dónde nos decía que está ese pokémon raro?  
Joy. – Bueno, está aquí justamente, dentro de mi oficina, si gustan pasar . . .  
Brock. – Yo pasaría contigo a donde tú quisieras nena, ¿porqué no vamos a comer y luego . . .  
Ash. – ¿Dónde dijo que quedaba su oficina?  
Dijo Ash mientras jalaba a la enfermera Joy dentro del Centro pokémon para que Brock la dejara en paz.  
Miau. – Conque un pokémon raro, el jefe nos recompensará muy bien, tengo que decirles a los 2 tontos de una vez.  
Y salió corriendo a informarles a Jessey y a James.  
Joy. – Aquí la tienes Ash.  
Ash. – ¡Qué bien! ¿puedo verlo?  
Joy. – No, tendrás que esperar a llegar a Pueblo Paleta y dejarlo salir con el Profesor Oak presente, es muy importante que lo hagas así ¿entendido Ash?  
Ash. – Si enfermera Joy --, vámonos Brock  
Brock. – Si Ash, hasta luego enfermera Joy, nunca la voy a olvidar, en serio, llámame si necesitas algo, yo estaré ahí y vendré en cuanto tú quieras, ahora bien que si quieres me quedo contigo y . . .  
Ash. – Brock, VÁMONOS.  
Brock. – Si, si, ya voy Ash, hasta luego.  
Joy. – Adiós, cuídense mucho, hay una banda de ladrones en el camino, tengan cuidado.  
Ash. – Lo tendremos, adiós.  
Ash y Brock salieron de Ciudad Viridian mientras Ash contemplaba la pockebola que llevaba en sus manos.  
Ash. – Me pregunto ¿qué clase de pockémon tendrá adentro? ¿tú qué crees Brock?  
Brock. – Yo opino que no la abras, escuchaste a la enfermera Joy, mejor apurémonos a llegar a Ciudad Azulona a recoger a Misty y luego nos vamos a Pueblo Paleta.  
Ash. – Tienes razón Brock, ¿cómo crees que se la este pasando Mis . . . AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
Ash y Brock cayeron en un agujero que había en el piso dejando caer la pockebola que Jessey recogió.  
Jessey. – Prepárense para los problemas.  
James. – Y más vale que teman.  
Brock. – Yo ya me temía esto -  
Ash. – Yo también.  
Jessey. – QUIEREN DEJARNOS TERMINAR . . . Para proteger al mundo de la devastación.  
James. – Y unir los pueblos de Pakistán.  
Jessey. – Para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor.  
James. – Y extender nuestro reino hasta Afganistán.  
Jessey. – JESSEY  
James. – JAME ME MES  
Jessey. – El equipo Rocket viajando a la velocidad de la luz.  
James. – Ríndanse ahora o prepárense para luchar, ai madre.  
Miau. – Miau, así es.  
Ash. – Dame esto Jessey, no tenemos tiempo para jugar.  
Brock. – Hasta luego chicos.  
James. – ¿Qué te quito?  
Jessey. – La, la pockebola, OIGAN USTEDES, REGRESEN.  
James. – SI, NOSOTROS LA ROBAMOS PRIMERO.  
Ash. – Hay no, ya van a empezar --Uuu, ¡PIKACHÚ ATTAC-TRUENO AHORA!  
Pikachú. – PI – KA – CHÚÚÚÚÚÚÚÚÚÚÚÚÚÚ  
Y mientras Jessey, James y Miau salían volando . . .  
Jessey. – El equipo Rocket ha sido vencido otra vez.  
Ash. – Nunca aprenden.  
Mientras tanto en Ciudad Azulona . . .  
Padre. – Cris, ¿aceptas a Sora como tu esposa para amarla y respetarla en la riqueza y en la pobreza?  
Cris. – Por supuesto que acepto a mi dulcesito acaramelado.  
Padre. – Sora, ¿tú lo aceptas?  
Sora. – Claro que acepto al güerito más encantador del mundo.  
Padre. – Entonces los declaro marido y mujer.  
Hiki. – Hay, ya deja de llorar Misty.  
Misty. – No puedo evitarlo, las bodas siempre me hacen llorar, ADEMÁS TÚ TAMBÉN ESTÁS LLORANDO.  
Miranda. – Hay, ya bájenle ¿no? Las 3 estamos llorando.  
Hiki. – Pasando a otras cosas, Misty, ¿ya tienes novio?  
Misty. – ¿Novio? Pues en realidad no.  
Miranda. – ¿Y Ash?  
Misty. – En realidad él no es mi novio.  
Hiki. – Ves, te lo dije, bueno, entonces déjame presentarte algunos amigos que me gustaría que quedaran en la familia.  
Misty. – "yeme Hiki, si quieres que queden en la familia adóptalos o sal tú con ellos.  
Miranda. – Pero que graciosa eres Misty, jajajajaja, ¿no ves que tanto Hiki como yo ya tenemos novios?  
Hiki. – Además, no te enojes, yo solo te hago un favor.  
Misty. – Bien, conoceré a tus amigos --U.  
Por otra parte, Ash y Brock iban pasando por un pequeño pueblo.  
Brock. – Oye Ash, ¿qué te parece si vamos a comer algo?  
Ash. – Me parece una gran idea ¿tú que dices pikachú?  
Pikachú. – Pika  
Brock. – ¿Qué te parece ese de ahí?  
Ash. – A la orden jajaja, ¿qué . . .  
Brock. – Ash, ¿a dónde vas? es por aquí.  
Ash. – ¿Eh?, si, voy en un momento Brock.  
Dijo al desviarse hacia otra tienda; volviendo con Misty, la fiesta ya había empezado, muchos de los chicos estaban alrededor de Misty platicando, claro que la mayoría eran fresas igual que sus hermanas, en fin que Hiki se le acercó para quitarle de encima a tantos muchachos.  
Hiki. – Sabes Misty, estaba pensando que tus amigos se van a tardar y te haría bien quedarte aquí con nosotras en lo que llegan, además hay alguien que te está buscando.  
Misty. – ¿Qué, quien me esta buscando?  
Voz. – Pues yo, querida Misty, no me digas que me olvidaste.  
Misty. – ¿Jan?  
Un chico alto de ojos azules y cabello verde salió a la luz.  
Jan. – ¿Y quien más podría ser?  
Misty. – Jan, te extrañé mucho, jajajajajaja (Dijo mientras abrazaba a Jan)  
Hiki. – Los dejo para que platiquen a gusto, chao.  
Jan. – Yo también te extrañé Misty además de que te ves muy hermosa, pero dime, ¿por qué te fuiste?  
Misty. – Vamos, tú sabes mejor que nadie que yo quiero ser una gran maestra pockémon de agua, después de todo eras el único amigo que tenía aquí.  
Jan. – Eso ya lo sé, me lo repetías una y otra vez cuando no te ayudaba a jugarle bromas a tus hermanas, ¿y qué has hecho?  
Misty. – Bueno, he viajado mucho con mis nuevos amigos, pero eso no importa, mejor cuéntame que has hecho.  
Y así pasaron 2 días, Ash llegó junto con Brock y un gran paquete al gimnasio de Ciudad Azulona siendo atendidos por Hiki.  
Ash. – Bueno, ya regresamos por Misty, ¿podrías llamarla Hiki? Es que le tengo una sorpresa  
Hiki. – Me temo que no esta aquí Ash.  
Brock. – ¿Qué no está?  
Ash. – Y ¿en donde está ahora?  
Miranda. – Hola chicos, pues si buscan a Misty se fue desde temprano con Jan.  
Brock. – ¿Con Jan?  
Ash. – Y se puede saber ¿quién es ese Jan?  
Hiki. – Solo un amigo al que Misty quería mucho.  
Miranda. – Aunque tal vez ahora sean algo más ¿no es cierto hermana?  
Hiki. – Hay, es cierto, Jan siempre estuvo enamorado de Misty.  
B y A. – ¿QUÉ?  
Ash. – ¿Y no saben a donde fueron?  
Hiki. – Pues en realidad no, solo sabemos que fueron al lugar preferido de Misty, ¿por qué no la esperan aquí, a lo mejor tienen que despedirse de ella?  
Ash. – ¿Despedirnos?  
Miranda. – Si, cuando Jan se enteró de que Misty estaría aquí un tiempo nos dijo que se le iba a declarar y es seguro que Misty acepte.  
Ash. – ¿Qué Misty . . .  
Brock. – Sabes Ash, creo que lo mejor será que esperemos, ¿no crees que tengo razón pikachú?  
Pikachú. – Pika pika.  
Ash. – Tienes razón pikachú, lo mejor será esperarla.  
Miranda. – Pasen, además ya es hora de comer, siéntanse como en su casa.  
En un hermoso lago, sobre una barca se veía una pareja que parecía disfrutar del paisaje.  
Misty. – Cuantos recuerdos, ¿te acuerdas cuando veníamos a pescar Jan?  
Jan. – Casi como si fuera ayer, bueno, Misty, quería preguntarte algo.  
Misty. – Si Jan.  
Jan. – Yo, te extrañé mucho y por lo que me dijiste también tú me extrañaste, ¿por qué no hacer algo para no extrañarnos de nuevo?  
Misty. – ¿Te irás conmigo?  
Jan. – No, en realidad, estaba pensando en porque no te quedabas tú en Ciudad Azulona, está tan llena de recuerdos para los 2, sería como en los viejos tiempos.  
Misty. – Bueno Jan, si me quedo aquí no voy a mejorar mucho que digamos, además, ¿por qué habría de quedarme?  
Jan. – ¿Qué tal por mi?  
Misty. – ¿Qué quieres decir?  
Jan. – Misty, quédate conmigo, yo, te amo, siempre te he amado, quédate por favor.  
Misty. – Jan, yo, lo siento, no puedo hacerlo.  
Jan. – ¿Por qué no?  
Misty. – Es que yo, no te amo.  
Jan. – Entiendo, ¿es por ese tal Ash verdad?  
Misty. – ¿Ash? ¿qué tiene que ver? él es un amigo que me debe una bicicleta, eso es todo.  
Jan. – Entonces quédate.  
Misty. – Lo siento Jan, no puedo, mejor llévame a mi casa, ¿de acuerdo?  
Jan. – De acuerdo.  
Ya en el gimnasio . . .  
Misty. – Ya volvimos.  
Miranda. – Ya era hora, tus amigos te están esperando.  
Brock. – Hola Misty, que gusto verte.  
Misty. – Brock, hola, ¿le diste mucha lata a la enfermera Joy?  
Brock. – Pues . . .  
Ash. – Hola Misty.  
Misty. - Hola Ash, oye, ¿qué te pasa? Te ves raro  
Ash. – No, no es nada, jajaja, es que te traje un regalo.  
Misty. – ¿Un regalo?  
Jan. – ¿No piensas presentarme Misty?  
Misty. – O, es cierto, Jan, ellos son mis nuevos amigos, Brock y Ash; chicos, él es Jan, es un amigo de infancia.  
Jan. – Mucho gusto.  
Brock. – Hola Jan, es un placer.  
Ash. – Si, hola Jan  
Misty. – Ash, ¿seguro estás bien?  
Ash. – Si Misty, no te preocupes, ¿por qué no abres tu regalo?  
Misty. – De acuerdo.  
Ash le dio a Misty un envoltorio que la pelirroja abrió con mucha curiosidad y ¿cuál no sería su sorpresa al encontrar una brillante bicicleta color rojo con un horsey muy pequeño atado en el manubrio?  
Misty. – Ash, yo . . .  
Ash. – No lo agradezcas, te la debía y pues, cuando la vi me acordé de lo que le había pasado a la otra.  
Jan. – Por lo que veo ya no tienes ninguna razón para irte con ellos Misty, ¿te quedarás?  
Misty. – Yo. . .  
Ash. – Misty . . .  
Miranda. – Oigan, no es por mala onda pero tenemos un robot gigante en el patio y está muy feo.  
A, B, y M. - ¿UN ROBOT?  
Ash. -. El equipo Rocket.  
Jessey. – Bien, nos vengaremos de los bobos y nos robaremos todos los pockémon del gimnasio de la tonta.  
Miau. – Si que sí.  
Brock . – Quieren hacernos el favor de llevarse esa cosa de aquí.  
Misty. – Si, váyanse ¿o acaso quieren que les propinemos la paliza acostumbrada?  
Jan. – Misty, ¿quiénes son? ¿los conoces?  
Misty. – Solo un trío de insectos.  
James. –¿A quien llamas insecto?  
Ash. – A ustedes, ¡PIKACHÚ, IMPACT-TRUENO, AHORA!  
Jessey. – Es inútil bobo, nuestro pequeño robot garados es de hule, jajajajajajajajajajajajaja.  
Miau. - A ver que les parece este misil.  
Todos.- ¿MISIL?  
En efecto, un misil fue disparado destruyendo una parte del edificio que estaba a punto de caer sobre Ash  
Misty. – Cuidado, Ash.  
Ash. – ¿Qué? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Una cortina de humo y nadie vio lo que ocurrió.  
Jan. – MISTY  
Brock. – O no, ASH, MISTY  
E. R. – Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja  
Brock. – Ya verán, ONIX, YO TE ELIGO.  
Onix. – Onix.  
Brock. – Onix, manda a volar al equipo Rocket, AHORA.  
Onix le propina al robot garados del Equipo Rocket un golpe que los hizo salir volando y estallar los motores con lo cual ocasionó que explotaran y ya en el aire. . .  
E. R. – EL EQUIPO ROCKET HA SIDO VENCIDO OTRA VEZ.  
Brock. – Onix, mueve esos escombros, rápido, hay que encontrarlos.  
Onix, Brock, Jan, Hiki y Miranda estaban moviendo los escombros cuando debajo de uno muy grande notaron que se había hecho una pequeña cueva gracias a la acomodación de los demás escombros, dentro de la cueva estaba Ash quien al levantarse dejó al descubierto a Misty y a pikachú.  
Ash. – Misty, ¿estás bien?  
Misty. – Si Ash, ¿y tú?  
Ash. – También, sabes, no debiste lanzarte así, te hubieran aplastado los escombros.  
Misty. – ¿QUÉ? Un momento, tú debiste haber corrido en vez de darte la vuelta para protegerme.  
Ash. – Hay Misty, ¿es que . . .  
Todos los veían muertos de risa, con excepción de Jan que tenía un poco de tristeza en sus ojos.  
Jan. – Misty, no te preocupes, ya entendí que no te quedarás.  
Misty. – Jan . . .  
Ash. – Hay no, la bicicleta, mira Misty.  
Misty. – Mi bicicleta . . . no importa, oye Ash, ¿qué te parece si nos vamos de una vez?  
Ash. – Entonces, ¿vendrás?  
Misty. – Claro que si.  
Brock. – Chicos, cuidado.  
Pero fue demasiado tarde, Hiki detuvo a Ash mientras Miranda le daba a Misty un empujón del cual resultó un pequeño beso.  
Misty. – Oigan, ¿QUÉ LES PASA?  
Ash. – SI, ¿QUÉ LES PASA EH?  
Brock. – Pero si están más rojos que un tomate.  
A y M. – CÁLLATE BROCK  
A la tarde llegaron al laboratorio del profesor Oak  
Oak. – Chicos, díganme, ¿cómo les fue en Ciudad Viridian?  
Brock. – Bien Profesor.  
Ash. – De hecho, aquí está la pockebola, la enfermera Joy nos dijo que la abriéramos aquí.  
Oak. – Bien, la abriremos más tarde.  
Ash. – ¿Más, tarde? ;;  
Oak. – Y ¿cómo te fue a ti Misty?  
Misty. – Bien profesor, mis hermanas me molestaron demasiado y encontré a un viejo amigo pero me fue muy bien .  
Tracy. – Hola chicos, me da gusto que hayan regresado, profesor, tenemos un pequeño problema con un butterfry.  
Oak. – ¿Cual es el problema muchacho?  
Tracy. – No quiere comer.  
Brock. – Déjenmelo a mí.  
Oak. – De acuerdo Brock, vamos al jardín en ese caso.  
Ash. – Misty, espera; VAMOS EN UN MOMENTO.  
Oak. – Muy bien Ash.  
Misty. - ¿Qué ocurre Ash?  
Ash. – Bueno, es que, yo . . . no vuelvas a asustarme ¿de acuerdo?  
Misty. – ¿Asustarte? Ash, ¿de qué hablas?  
Ash.- Es que, cuando llegamos al gimnasio tus hermanas dijeron que probablemente no regresarías con nosotros por quedarte con Jan.  
Misty. – ¿Eso fue lo que te asustó?  
Ash. – Creo, creo que si, me parece que me asustó perderte y yo, Misty, prométeme que siempre estarás a mi lado.  
Misty. – Ash . . .  
Ash. – PROMÉTEMELO  
Misty. – Ash, no te preocupes, no te lo tengo que prometer.  
Ash. – ¿Qué . . .  
Misty. – Puedes estar seguro, si ya no me debes mi bicicleta ya no tengo muchas razones para quedarme contigo . . . a menos que yo quiera.  
Ash. – Misty.  
Ash abrazó a Misty tomándola desprevenida, sin embargo ella le correspondió, ambos estaban felices.  
  
FIN DEL FLASHBACK  
  
Misty. – Fue así que nos dimos cuenta que no podíamos estar separados.  
Silvery. – Cielos, ¿en verdad creíste que mamá se quedaría con él papá?  
Ash. – A decir verdad tus tías me metieron miedo hija.  
Silvery. – Y ¿qué había en la pockebola?  
Misty. – Solo de acordarme me da jaqueca.  
Silvery. – ¿Porqué? ¿qué pockémon tenía dentro?  
Ash. – Un psyduck con amnesia  
Silvery. – Vaya . . . ¿puedo preguntarles algo?  
Misty. – Claro Silvery.  
Ash. – Lo que quieras nena.  
Silvery. - ¿Cómo llegan los bebes al mundo?  
Misty. – Cielo santo la tormenta ya terminó, Ash, ¿no íbamos a visitar mañana por la mañana a tu mamá?  
Ash. – Tienes razón cielo, lo mejor será ir a dormir.  
Silvery. – Oigan, no me han contestado mi pregunta.  
Ash. – Mañana te lo diremos hija.  
Silvery. – Pero siempre dicen eso.  
Misty. – Silvery, es hora de dormir, buenas noches.  
Silvery. – Pero mamá.  
Ash. – Buenas noches hija.  
Silvery. – ni hablar, buenas noches  
La pareja salió del cuarto de su pequeña directo a la alcoba donde podrían descansar.  
Ash. – Vaya, estuvo cerca.  
Misty. – Algún día le diremos pero no aun, además, ¿en serio te dio miedo perderme?  
Ash. – Misty no empieces.  
Misty. – Es que aun no me creo por completo que el mejor maestro pockémon haya sentido miedo de perder una chica.  
Ash. – Oye, yo siempre quise ser el mejor maestro pockémon, no el mejor conquistador de chicas, ¿de acuerdo?  
Misty. – De acuerdo .  
Ash. – Bien, y pasando a la pregunta diaria de nuestra hija P  
Misty. – Ash .  
Y bueno, dejemos a esta pareja que, después de todo, no parece estar tan cansada.  
  
Notas de la autora:  
  
Ohayo yaa, bueno, pues este fic me costó un poco de trabajo y hasta siento que me quedó un poco cursi, pero los mejores críticos siempre serán ustedes así que cualquier cosa que me quieran decir pueden mandar un review y si quieren quejarse pueden llamar a la "Oficina de Quejas" ubicada en lo alto de la montaña Paos o el Templo de Urania Baba.  
  
SARABA


End file.
